All I Want For Christmas Is You
by hsmxgurlx4eva
Summary: Another typical Christmas for Gabi, her mom is away on a business trip and misses the holiday again. Troy & Gabi have been friends since she moved in 2 years ago. Her heart longs for more so will something happen this holiday making Gabis wishes come true
1. Christmas Dissapointments

_Knock Knock_

"Sweetie can I come in," Gabriella's mom said poking her head through the crack of her daughter's bedroom.

"Sure, mom" Gabi said looking up and slightly closing her laptop. Temporarily stopping the IM conversation she had going with her best friend Troy Bolton.

"Well, umm Mr. Barnes just called and told me about an other trip I have to go on." Ms. Montez said as she sat at the edge of Gabriella's queen bed.

"Oh, when are you leaving?" Gabriella said still holding onto that thread of hope that her mother would be there with her for the first Christmas in about 3 years.

"Well I leave this Friday and it goes for about a week, a week and a half depending on how well this conference goes with the company that's merging with us." Ms. Montez said dancing around the direct answer to the question.

"Oh okay, well Christmas is next Tuesday. So either way you wouldn't be here, right?" Gabriella said trying to stay strong and not let her mom hear the disappointment in her eyes.

"Yeah, but I will really try and wrap things up fast so I can come home early and we can have a late Christmas, just you and me!" Gabriella said trying to restor her daughters disappointed heart again.

"Okay yeah I understand mom! I will see if I can hang with Troy or Taylor!" Gabriella said with a fake up-beat tone.

"Okay Gabi, but if at any time you just want me to come home, just call me and I will get on the fastest plane back here you know that right." Ms. Montez said reassuringly.

"Yeah mom I'll be okay. I will talk to you in the morning. I am going to get ready for bed. I still have school tomorrow." Gabriella said getting up from her bed to go to her bathroom connected to her room.

"Okay sweetie, do you need a ride tomorrow or is Troy picking you up?" Ms. Montez said about half way out the door.

"Oh thanks for reminding me, Troy is in like some basketball tournament in Alameda so could you give me a ride?" Gabriella explained to her mom.

"Sure I would love to honey" Ms. Montez said as she closed the door to Gabriella's room.

When her mom left Gabriella opened her laptop too continue the conversation with Troy.

Wildcatb-ball14: hey you still there Gabi?

Wildcatb-ball14: Gabs???? :?

Freakymathgurl: Calm down Troy im right here. Jeez. hahaha yeah my mom just had to talk to me about Christmas this year.

Wildcatb-ball14: so what are you doing this x-mas?

Freakymathgurl: Uh.... You know the usual.

Gabriella didn't want to burden Troy with her annual Christmas disappointment.

Wildcatb-ball14: What does that entail? Grandparents, Travel, what?

Freakymathgurl: uhhh, you know well.... uh....

Wildcatb-ball14: Gabi are you okay. is something wrong.

Freakymathgurl: yeah I'm fine. Its just that i don't wanna make you listen to all my holiday drama

Wildcatb-ball14: Gabi, we have been best friends, you can tell me anything... well except maybe girl stuff... i wouldn't mind if you saved that part of the "Best Friends" thing we have going on for Taylor.

Freakymathgurl: hahaha :D no don't worry you won't be knowing about that stuff for a while Troy. hahahaha

Wildcatb-ball14: Okay phew. But that doesn't answer my question. Are you okay????

Freakymathgurl: Well i will be okay

Wildcatb-ball14: What's wrong Gabi you can't hide this from me.

Freakymathgurl: Well my mom travels a lot so she is away...a lot. So i just found out that she is going to be gone for like a week or a week and a half so that means she will miss Christmas with me this year.....Again.

Wildcatb-ball14: Oh Gabi. I'm sorry. You are welcome at my house anytime. Even when im not there. Like now for instance.

Freakymathgurl: Thanks Troy. That means a lot

Wildcatb-ball14: Okay and ill always be here for you. I'm just a phone call away

Freakymathgurl: :/ thanks Troy

Wildcatb-ball14: If you don't mind me asking though what do you mean by again?

Freakymathgurl: Well this will be her third time missing Christmas.

Wildcatb-ball14: She missed last year. and the year before that?

Freakymathgurl: Yeah. stupid huh.

Wildcatb-ball14:Well you have been here for what like 2 years now.

Freakymathgurl: yeah why?

Wildcatb-ball14: Why did you tell me this before. You would have been welcome at my house. You had to spend Christmas alone for 2 years Gabi that's not right. especially when you have a bunch of people that would love to have you for the holidays.

Freakymathgurl: Thanks Troy i really can't say enough. I really appreciate that.

Wildcatb-ball14: Here how about this. When i come home tomorrow you can stay with my family for Christmas and while your mom is gone.

Freakymathgurl: Do you really mean it?

Wildcatb-ball14: Every word. I'll swing by your house when we are on the way back home from the tournament

Freakymathgurl: Thanks so much Troy i owe you forever. :D this really means a lot.

Wildcatb-ball14: Anything for you Gabs.

Freakymathgurl: So. on a not so depressing note. How is the tournament going?

Wildcatb-ball14: OH its great we just beat the Alameda High Cougars so we are 6-0

Freakymathgurl: thats great Troy!!!!

Wildcatb-ball14: Thanks yeah we are all exhausted. hahaha so our last team is the Sandia Park Pirates and we play them tomorrow at like 9am so we will probably be home around 5 or 6 is that okay.

Freakymathgurl: Like a said before, im forever in you debt Troy :D

Wildcatb-ball14: Okay cool. I will see you then im going to call it a night im tired. i will see you tomorrow :D

Freakymathgurl: You gotta deal :D I will see you tomorrow and give everyone a hug for me. and GOOD LUCK GO WILDCATS! :D

Wildcatb-ball14: Okay will do. Night Gabi sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite. and im really glad that your going to spend this Christmas with me. Its one ill never forget.

Freakymathgurl: Okay night Troy i will see you tomorrow. and good luck beat some priate butt!

_Wildcatb-ball14 signed off_

Gabriella closed her laptop and put it on her desk across her room. She climbed under her freashly washed covers and fell asleep to the caring words of Troy "I'm glad your spending Christmas with me." and the sweet smell of lavender from her sheets.


	2. Merry Christmas Gabi

"Baby Girl are you ready to go?" Gabriella's mom called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah mom I will be down in like 3 minutes." Gabriella said taking one last look at herself in the mirror. Making sure every hair was in the right spot and that her lip gloss was perfectly spread across her lips. She smiled at herself and turned off the light in her bathroom and grabbed her book bag off of her bed and headed downstairs. Mrs. Montez was grabbing her keys off the kitchen counter when Gabi came down.

"You look beautiful today Gabi" her mother said looking at her daughter standing before here. Gabriella had red shirt that came down to the middle of her thigh with a white lace tank top underneath, black leggings and simple cute black flats to match. Gabriella's hair was slightly pulled back and her long brown curls fell perfectly around her face and onto her shoulders.

"Thanks!" Gabriella said cheerfully as she walked out the door and into the car waiting outside in the cold Albuquerque winter air.

"Oh, and I was talking to Troy last night, and I told him about Christmas this year, and he said it was totally fine that I spend the week with his family. Is it okay with you?" Gabriella said hopefully

"No, Gabi I don't want them to have to watch you." Mrs. Montez said. She wanted her daughter to go and she knew how much Gabi wanted to go, but it was too much for the Bolton's on their part.

"Mom! Troy already talked to his mom and dad and they both said it was okay. Please mom, please please please please!" Gabriella begged.

"Your sure that Troy asked his parents right." Mrs. Montez said slowing giving into her daughter.

"Yes so absolutly positive!" Gabi said hopefully biteing her bottom lip.

"I guess so, make sure not to be any trouble for the Boltons." Mrs. Montez warned.

"YES! Thank you so much! I won't I promise! Gabriella said with excitement. For once her Christmas wish might becoming true. Gabi was spending her Christmas with the boy she loved.

Gabriella just about jumped out of the car an ran into school looking for Taylor. She got to her locker and threw her books in. She didn't care about organization at this point she was bubbling with excitement.

"Gabi!" Tayor called from down the hall.

"Oh my goodness, I have amazing beyond amazing news!" Gabriella squealed

"What! Spit it out Gabi!!!!" Taylor said urgently.

"Well, my mom isn't going to be in town for Christmas this year, so I was talking to Troy..." Gabriella began

"Oh, boy here it comes." Taylor said sarcastically

"Okay do you wanna hear this or not???" Gabriella scolded playfully.

"Okay yeah, sorry you were saying." Taylor apologized.

"Well, I told Troy what was going on, and he asked his parents if I could spend Christmas with their family this year!" Gabriella said, trying to contain her excitement without screaming.

"Are you serious?!?! Thats insane. I'm so happy for you! What are you and Troy going to do?" Taylor asked quickly needing to know every little detail.

"Well I don't know yet cause the basketball team is coming home tonight from the tournament so he is picking me up at my house at like 6ish" Gabriella explained.

"Oh girl! You have to call me when you are all settled in at his place, oooo sounds so official." Taylor said teasing Gabi.

_BRINGGGG!!!!_

Everyone rushed into their classes not wanting to be swept on the last day of school until winter break. Gabriella couldn't focus on anything but Troy that day. That and the fact that they weren't doing anything in their classes because of the last day until break.

_Come on, ugh. Hurry up!!!!_Gabriella thought to herself staring at the small red second hand ticking around the school clock._Come on..... 5...4...3...2...1...BRINGGGG!!!!!!!!!_ Gabriella jumped from her desk and bolted out of the classroom door. As the hallways quickly filled with goodbyes and hugs, Laughter and Cheer, Gabriella found her way through the mob of people to her locker. She grabbed a few books and things she would need for the week at Troys.

"Hey Gabs!" Taylor said standing next to Gabriella.

"Hey Taylor what's up?" Gabriella said with a huge grin across her face.

"You got out of Ms. Tylers class fast, I mean I know you don't like Art History and all but jeez Gabi!" Taylor teased.

"Yeah I know, I am just so excited to see Troy!!!" Gabriella practically screamed saying his name.

"Oh yeah he is picking you up tonight huh, that will be fun." Taylor said with a little smirk.

"hahaha, yeah your funny Taylor." Gabriella replied sarcastically as she closed her locker and headed to the parking lot.

"Well I'm just saying; you...Troy...Christmas and New Years." Taylor said.

"Yeah, well... You know what Taylor?!?!?" Gabriella said trying to think of something to say to get Taylor off her back about how deeply and passionatly in love she was with Troy, but nothing came too mind.

"Yeah that's what I thought Gabi, I'm just saying, be careful honey, last thing I want is to see you back at school all sad." Taylor said. She always had Gabriella's back.

"Okay Thanks I will be don't worry about me." Gabriella said reassuringly as she opened Taylors new royal blue 2009 Corolla.

"So how long is your mom gone?" Taylor asked pulling out of the parking lot.

"Depends on how well her conference goes; if it goes smoothly like a week but max like a week and a half." Gabriella replied. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She took a deep breath trying to shake off the recurring disappointment.

" Thats good, so its not as long as her other trips. Where is she going?" Taylor said pulling into Gabriella's block.

"I think it's Seattle, Washington. I'm kinda jealous. hahaha I miss the snow. I used to live in Oregon and I loved playing in the snow" Gabriella said.

"That's so cool. I bet it was nice there. Man I haven't been able to get out of this state, well except for my People to People trip in like 8th grade." Taylor said envious.

"Yeah, well I'll text you about everything when Troy picks me up." Gabriella said grabbing her backpack and closing the car door behind her.

"Bye Gabs!" Taylor said waving goodbye to her best friend.

As soon as Gabriella closed the front door she dashed up the stairs and into her room. She threw her book bag on her bed and ran to her closet. She pulled out her pink duffel bag that she hadn't used since her move to New Mexico two years ago. She chose her favorite shirts, the cutest pants and of course a little on the sexy side for sleep wear, but still keeping in mide his parents were going to be there. She went into her bathroom and grabed her shampoo and conditioner make up and her essential things.

_Bzzzz...Bzzzz...Bzzzz_

Gabriellas phone vibrated in her back pocket.

Hey Gabs I'm about 5 minutes away from your house See you soon!!! ~ Troy

Gabriella read and re-read the text. She was bubbling with excitment. She grabbed her bag and went downstairs. She looked at the green glowing numbers on the cable box... 5:30.

_Ding Dong_

Gabriella practically jumped off the couch and ran too the door. Then she remembered she didn't want to seem so excited to see him, after all, to Troy they were just friends. But how much Gabriella wanted that to change within the next week. She took a deep breath and composed herself and opened the door.

"Hey Gabi!" Troy said his face brightening up.

"Hey Troy" Gabi said trying to hid her huge urge to just jump and hug him like she hadn't seen him in years.

"Are you ready to go?" Troy asked

"Yeah hold on let me grab my bag." Gabriella said turning back and getting her bag laying at the bottom of her stairs. She closed and locked the front door behind her.

"Hey were are the guys?" Gabriella asked a little supprised. She was expecting the whole team, after all they all just came home from a tornament.

"Oh, well we all stopped at my house and I got my car while my dad too his car and the guys so he could drop them off at their houses and he also had to pick up some papers i guess from the school; and i didn't want to be late to pick you up." Troy explained starting the truck.

"Okay thats cool with me. I was just supprized" Gabriella said.

"So, how was school did I miss anything important?" Troy asked. Gabriella knew he didn't really want to know, he was just being polite, but she took the oportunity to hear his voice.

"Nothing really. Sharpay and I hung out cause Taylor was doing collage applications or something like that." Gabriella said saving Troy the missury of school subjects. Troy pulled up into the driveway. Gabriella had butterflies in her stomach. She had been to the Boltons house before but she never slept there. To Troy Gabriella was just a friend...nothing more.

"Mom! Dad! Gabi and I are home!" Troy called as he took Gabriellas bag from her sholder and closed the door behind them.

"Hey Gabi nice to see you again! I'm so glad you are going to be with us this Christmas!" Mrs. Bolton said with the never failing welcoming warm smile and hug Gabriella was always greeted with.

"Thanks Mrs. Bolton for letting me stay, it really means a lot to me!" Gabi replied.

"Mom I'm going to put Gabi's stuff in her room." Troy said as he started heading upstairs.

"Well, thanks again Mrs. Bolton, I better go help Troy with it." Gabriella teased.

"Your always welcome here, Oh and dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes." Mrs. Bolton said as Gabriella followed Troy.

Gabriella looked at the photos hanging on the walls of the hallway. Finally Gabriella got to the guest room. She looked inside, there was her bag placed at the end of the bed, but she coudn't see Troy. She went further in the room, she found a bathroom and a towel already in there too. Gabriella walked across the hall and into Troys bedroom, and there he was waiting patiently on his bed looking at a magazine.

"Hey there!" Gabriella said.

"Hey, I put your things on your bed in the guest room" Troy said looking up from the magazine.

"Yeah, I saw, thank you!" Gabriella said smiling.

"My mom said that you can't stay in my room even though I have a bunk bed" Troy said a little dissapointed.

"Yeah, I can see that" Gabriella giggled. The thought that Troy wanted to be in the same room with her made her whole world spin.

"Well, we are still across from eachother so thats good enough for me!" Troy said relieved. Gabriella for the first time thought that maybe, just maybe Troy liked her back too.

"Awww you wanted to sleep together" Gabriella teased. After all she didn't want Troy to know she loved him, at least not right then.

"NO! I am just being a good host... You know making sure your comfortable." Troy said quickly. Gabriella heart broke at those words, she was destroyed; she was speechless But to Troy, those powerful 8 words were just used to cover his love for Gabriella. He fell in love with her the second he saw here that fateful new years eve.

"Gabi, Troy Dinner!" Mrs. Bolton called from the bottom of the stairs. Luckly for Gabriella she didn't need to think of another cover to hid the hurt, Mrs Bolton did it for her. Gabriella quickly dashed out of Troys room and down to the dinner table. She couldn't look at Troy because it broke her heart that the love of her life, didn't think anything more of her than just a friend. Troy followed Gabriella and for the rest of the night, nothing more was said between Troy and Gabriella other than the occational small talk over the dinner table. That night Gabriella cryed herself to sleep, and wished that she never went to the Boltons house for Christmas. And she had a plan, for just that.


	3. Do you need anything?

The bright sun was shining through the window of Gabriella's room when she woke up. The smell of freshly baked pancakes and syrup filled the air. Gabriella took a look around her and everything from last night and the silent broken heart memory came back to her. She climbed out from under the warm covers and went into the bathroom to fix her hair before she went down to breakfast.

"Good Morning Gabi!" Troy said from the couch as Gabriella came down the stairs.

"Oh, Hey Troy, good morning!" Gabriella said emotionless.

"My mom made pancakes for us, but then she and my dad went off to work, my dad still has to finish out the week." Troy said getting up from the couch.

"Oh okay, Thanks." Gabriella said. She didn't have much to say to Troy, well more the fact she didn't know what to say to him.

"Do you want some?" Troy asked as he walked toward the cabinet.

"Oh, yeah sure I'll have some, but I can get it, it's fine." Gabriella said as Troy took down a red plate.

"No, it's fine with me, you can sit down." Troy said putting 2 pancakes on her plate.

"Oh, thanks Troy." Gabriella said. She started to feel bad that she was being rude to him.

"Sure anytime Gabi" Troy said as he handed her the plate and the syrup. Troy sat down across from her.

"Can I ask you something Gabi?" Troy said looking down at his fingers.

"Sure Troy." Gabriella said freely hiding the fear she had about what was coming.

"Well, I was just wondering if you were mad at me, cause you didn't say anything last night" Troy said nervously.

"Well..." Gabriella started. Then she thought that she didn't want to tell Troy right then about how she felt. "I just didn't know what to say last night. I'm not mad at you is what I'm trying to say." Gabriella covered. She was mad at him. She was mad because he mad her seem like a fool when he said he was being a good host; She was mad because he didn't love her back, and she was mad that she couldn't tell him how she felt.

"Okay. That's good." Troy said relieved. Deep down Troy knew he messed up, but luckily for him Gabriella had forgiven him, or so he thought.

"Yeah." Gabriella said quickly ending the conversation.

"Well, I still have a little more Christmas shopping to do, so I was going to go today, and I was wondering if you wanted to come along. I don't want to leave you here alone, and...well...I want to hang out with you. I miss going to the mall with you." Troy said slightly apologizing again for his screw up.

"Uh...Yeah...Sure I would love to come with you, I still have to shop too." Gabriella said. Right then she knew everything was going to be okay, so she forgave Troy.

"Okay how much time do you need to get ready cause I don't want to rush you or anything." Troy said caring.

" Ummm I don't know like 45 minutes and hour, is that too long?" Gabriella asked

"No of course not that's cool with me." Troy said getting up from the table.

"Okay I'll be ready then. Thanks Troy!" Gabriella said as she put her plate in the dishwasher and walked upstairs.

_Ahhhhhh! Oh My God!!!!! I can't believe it!!! how could I ever be mad at Troy he is so perfect! _Gabriella screamed in her head. She went straight to her bag and found a ocean blue T-shirt with a silver peace sign in the center and her skinny jeans and uggs.

* * *

_Knock Knock_

"Hey Gabs can I come in?" Troy said.

"Yeah sure!" Gabriella called from the bathroom.

"Are you ready?" Troy asked as he leaned against the doorway of her bathroom.

"Yep just finished!" Gabriella said as she finished her eyeliner.

"Okay cool," Troy said turning around and headed towards the hall. "oh, and by the way Gabi, you look really cute!"

"Thanks!" Gabriella tried to say without jumping up and down. She took one more look in the mirror and turned out the light and followed Troy downstairs to the car.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella walked out of the cold Albequrque winter air into the warm heated local mall. The rush and noise of the crouds of people shopping for last minute holiday shopping, pulled them in.

"So is there anything in particular that you want to get?" Troy asked Gabriella filling the silence between them.

"I don't know, just looking around seeing if anything catches my eye," Gabriella said "What are you looking for?"

"Well, something for my mom, and I was hoping you could maybe help me with that." Troy confessed.

"Yeah absolutely! I would love to help!! Plus I want to get her and your dad something for letting me stay at your place this Christmas." Gabriella said excited.

"That's nice, but really Gabi they don't mind, we are all really glad that you can be with us." Troy said sincerely.

"I'm glad too!" Gabriella said as she looked into the perfect blue eyes of her almost lover. "So, what kind of stuff does your mom like?" she said quickly realizing she was staring at him.

"Oh, ummm... I don't know really maybe something like... I don't know girl stuff" Troy said cluelessly. Gabriella walked a little ahead too look at the store around her.

"Really Troy!?!?! Girl stuff for a girl?!?!" Gabriella replied sarcasticaly turing around to face Troy.

"ha-ha-ha your funny Gabi!" Troy said teasing her back. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close. His hands fit perfectly in the small of her back, like they were ment to hold her tight. Gabriellas hands rested on Troy's perfectly toned sholders, she looked up and it seemed that the conversations of the crouds of people around them just dissapeared. Troy and Gabriella's eyes locked, neither of them dared look away, for the fear of what would happen if one did, or the fact that the moment was perfect and they wanted it to last; it didn't matter. For Gabriella the moment was everything she was hoping for just like a storybook ending, at least thats what she thought.

"TROY!" someone called from behind them. He turned around

"Yo, TROY!" Zeke called

"Hey dude what's up?" Troy said a tad annoyed but he still didn't want to be rude. Troy's hand still was around Gabriella's waist, and she hoped it would stay there.

"What's up with you man?" Zeke said "Hey Gabi" Gabriella gave him a sweet smile.

"Nothing, Gabriella is helping me Christmas shop for my mom." Troy said bringing Gabriella even closer together, if that was even possible.

"That's cool, yeah I just finished mine, and my aunt said that she would help wrap them, so I got to get to her house.

"Okay see ya later!" Troy said.

"Later man! Bye Gabi!" Zeke called as he left them.

"Hey, Ummm I'm going to go and look in Abercrombie too see if anything is on sale, do you want to come with?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, I'll be in there in a few, I'm going to check out what they have in Bath and Body Works." Troy said semi-confidently. "Wish me luck."

"ha. You'll be fine!" Gabriella said encouragingly. Gabriella went to the left towards the purfum smelling Abercrombie as Troy went to the right into the sweet smelling Bath and Body Works.

_Gabriella's POV_

Gabriella walked in hoping no one would notice her, there were plenty of other people there, looking at the semi-resonable prices of the jeans and shirts; but without fail Gabriella got the....

"How are you today?" the peppy sales lady said.

"I'm good thank you" Gabriella said politly.

"Well, if there is anything you need help with today just come and ask" The sales lady said, handing Gabriella an In Store Shopping Bag.

"I will thank you!" Gabriella said taking the bag.

As Gabriella walked around looking at the plain solid color T-shirst in the corner in the dim light; another sales person came up behind her.

"Hello, is there anything I can help you with?" The person said, but this time it was a guy asking.

"Oh, no I don't...I don't think so." Gabriella stuttered as she turned around. She looked at him; he was wearing a blue and white striped polo, obviously from Abercrombie along with light blue semi-ripped jeans. He had dirty blonde short hair with gorgeous green eyes.

"Are you looking at these T-shirts?" He ask inching closer to Gabriella, she started to scoot back.

"Yeah, I don't know if I wanted to get it, I was just looking." Gabriella said trying to wiggle her way out of the conversation with the guy.

"Well if you do end up getting a shirt, I would definatly go with the dark blue, I think it really complements your beautiful brown eyes" he said as he pushed some of Gabriella's curls out of her face and behind her ear.

"Hey Gabi!!!!" Troy said confused and angry as he broke up the silence between Gabriella and the Abercrombie model.

_Troy's POV_

"Hello and welcome to Bath and Body Works! Just to let you know we have a 50% off sale on everything in the store. My name is Amber, if you need help finding anything just let me know!" the happy sales lady said handing Troy a bag.

"Thank you, well actually could you help me out now?" Troy asked.

"Of course, what are you looking for?" Amber said, bringing Troy deeper into the store.

"Well, something for my mom, and something, for a girl that I know." Troy confessed.

"Oh okay well, do you know what either of them like?" Amber asked.

"Well, not my mom, but the girl says she loves the smell of...I think she said it was Winter Candy Apple?" Troy said unsure.

"Oh, Okay thats good! I love that smell too! I would get her this hand soap lotion combo." Amber said as she showed Troy the package on the shelf.

"That sounds good," Troy said putting the product into the bag.

"As for your mom I would get her....this." Amber handed Troy a basket with hand soap, lotion, body spray, everything all different smells.

"My best friend got this, and she says she loves it. I'm pretty sure this is a good choice" Amber said confidently.

"Thanks so much. I don't know what I would have done." Troy said as he walked towards the counter and paied for the gifts. After Troy paid he took the blue plastic bag and walked over to Abericrombie to find Gabriella. Lucky for Troy he didn't have someone one to greet him. As he looked around for Gabriella in the darkend store, his eyes spotted her out. There she was, just flirting with another guy. Troy's heart completely broke in half, and soon turned into anger.

_How the HELL could she do that?!?! She is staying with MY family, and she just goes and flirts with someone else!?!?! I love her DAMN IT, I should have told her! DAMN IT Troy how could you have chickened out, you had the perfect chance to tell her!!!!!!!!!_ Troy screamed at himself, the anger, dissapointment, betrayl built up inside him.

"Hey Gabi!!!!" Troy said trying not too loose his cool.

_No POV (regular)_

"Ummm... Troy, can we talk outside?!?!" Gabriella stammered as the tention roase in the dimmed store.

"Yeah, I think that would be very helpful!!" Troy said storming out of the store. Gabriella dropped her bag and quickly followed Troy. He was sitting with his hands on his face resting on his knees, staring at the ground thinking about where to begin.

"Troy I know what it looks like but I can explain, " Gabriella started. " I was just looking at the T-shirts and he came on too me, he just started complementing me and everything. I tried to back away, thats when you came in, Troy you have to believe me" Gabriella's voice began to shake. Tears were starting to form in her dark brown eyes bluring her vision until they trickled down her warm face.

"Gabi, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at that guy. I just don't want anything to happen, your my best friend" Troy said as he looked up into Gabriella's eyes. His heart ached to tell her everything. As Troy said those last four poisiness last words Gabriella coudn't take it anymore, she ran off into the sea of people. Troy jumped up and chaces after her. The rush of faces everywhere. He was running at full speed scanning everyone that had perfect brown curls gently cascading ther sholders. There finally was a break in people. Troy took the opertunity and jumped, he turned in a circle looking for his love; and there she was, her knees pulled close to her body and her face burried under her arms.

"Hey buddy!" A voice came from behind. Troy spun around. "Yeah, I saw what you did to Gabriella, and you shouldn't even be aloud to even come near her!" It was Danny from Abercrombie.

"Dude you don't even know so I suggest that you get the hell away from her!" Troy threatened.

"No man, you back off! You broke her heart, I don't even think you really love her!" Danny said inching closer and closer until Troy and Danny were only feet away from eachother. The anger between them was clear.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Screamed Gabriella. She had seen what the two boys were doing. Though most people would be flattered by it, she was annoyed. She had pushed apart Troy and Danny. "Danny I really appreciate you sticking up for me, but this is my battle, I need to do this by myself, this doesn't concern you" Gabriella turned to face Troy. She needed all her courage to finally face him. "Troy, can we just go home please?" Gabriella said sweetly. She set aside all the drama of the day and just wanted to get home and so did Troy.

The silence filled Troy's car as they drove home. No one dare said a word. And for the rest of the night as well. Luckly Mr. and Mrs. Bolton got home late, so they didn't know anything about the fight the two had with eachother, and until they worked it out, neither of them said a word, their secret kept for another day.


	4. How about a Party

_Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go I was counting on forever, now I'll never know _

Gabriella's phone woke her up that Tuesday morning. She looked at her phone on the bed side table. A picture of Sharpay's face showed up.

"Hello?" Gabriella said still half asleep.

"Gabi are you still alseep, it's like noon now?" Sharpay said shocked.

"Yeah well now I'm up." Gabriella said as she stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"Okay good, anyway Ryan and I are hosting a Holiday Christmas Eve party at our house tonight cause our parents are at the Country Club, and I wanted to know if you and Troy wanted to come" Sharpay said excited.

"Yeah I'll definatly be there! That will be a blast! I will ask Troy so can I call you back Shar?" Gabriella said brushing out her hair in the mirror.

"Yeah sure, hurry up though. Oh and its like a semi formal thing nothing fancy" Sharpay said " TTYL honey!" Sharpay said hanging up the phone.

Gabriella put down the phone. She put her hair in a messy high ponytail. she looked at herself in the mrirror. As thoughts of what Troy thought of her rushed through her head, tears began to fall from her eyes and down her cheeks. She took a deep breath and wiped away her tears and went downstairs. She stood at the bottom and silently watched Troy, her heat longing to tell him he loved him but instead she pushed her feelings away for another day.

"Troy?" Gabriella said nervously walking towards the living room.

"Oh, Hey Gabi" Troy said back turning of the tv. He sat on the arm of the couch looking at Gabriella.

"Sharpay just called me." Gabriella said searching for the courage to ask him to go with her to the party.

"Oh, what did she say?" Troy replied.

"she and Ryan are having a holiday Christmas party tomorrow night, and I was wondering, and I know the last thing you want to do right now is go to a party with me but if you do want to go I would really like it." Gabriella stammered. She looked down and played with her fingers.

"Ummmm....yeah I would love to go with you," Troy replied. Gabriella immediately looked up to see the beautiful blue eyes she dreamed about looking right back at her.

"Really?!?!" Gabriella said excited

"Yeah I would be my honor to go with you. and I'm sorry for everything yesterday; I should have never acted like that. I'm sorry Gabi" Troy said apologetically. This time it was Troys turn to look down and play with his fingers.

"No Troy you have all the right in the world to be mad at me. I mean you are letting me be here as a guest and you see me with another guy, that was really rude I should have told him to back off." Gabriella apologized back.

"No Gabi I'm sorry for everything. I over reacted." Troy said walking towards Gabriella. He put his hands around her waist. She could feel his breathing against her body.

"I'm so glad that we can be friends again because there is nothing in the world that means more to me than you Gabi" Troy said as he looked into Gabriella's dark chocolate brown eyes.

"Troy I'm home!!!" Mrs. Bolton called from the garage doorway. Troy looked into Gabriella's eyes and silently apologized for his mom. Gabriella and Try broke apart before Mrs. Bolton came onto the living room. Gabriella just laughed. For the rest of the day Gabriella and Troy were inseparable. All that mattered to Gabriella was that she and Troy were talking again and that he was going to the party with her and who knew it was new years eve tomorrow night you never know what could happen.


	5. A Night to Remember

"Good morning Gabi!" Troy whispered. Gabriella's eyes adjusted to the morning sun coming in through her window.

"Troy?" Gabriella said groggy turning towards Troy. At that moment everything rushed back to her. Troy's parents had some friends over for dinner and were sitting in the living room. So Troy and Gabi went to her room to watch a movie and apparently fell asleep together.

"Hey," Troy said pushing her perfectly curly brown hair behind her ear. Gabriella looked around her room, and then at Troy. He was still in his clothes from yesterday. She sighed silently, glad that nothing happened between her and Troy last night.

"So, do you still want to go to Sharpay and Ryan's party tonight?" Gabriella asked as she looked into Troy's perfect eyes.

"Yeah, I would love too. It will be fun. Do you still want to go?" Troy asked with a little worry evident in his voice.

"Yeah I'm really excited. I haven't really done anything for Christmas in a long time." Gabriella said looking away from Troy's eyes and down at the bottom of the bed.

"Well, I hope that this year will be a Christmas you will remember forever Gabi." Troy said putting his hand under Gabriella's chin and turning her face to his.

"Troy!!!" Mr. Bolton called from the bottom of the stairs. Troy looked down and removed his hand from Gabriella's porcelain face.

"Yeah Dad?!" Troy called back.

"Chad is on the phone!" Mr. Bolton called as Troy picked up the phone from the night stand. Gabriella got up under the warm covers and into the bathroom to brush her hair and her teeth.

"Hey Chad" Troy said to the other end.

"I can't I'm going to a party"

"I don't know Gabriella has all the details"

"Yeah are you going?"

"Okay well bring Taylor or something so we can chill and Gabi and Taylor." Gabriella was listening form the doorway of the bathroom. She was so happy that Troy was thinking of her and making sure she didn't feel left out, but at the same time disappointed because she thought if Chad was there, she and Troy wouldn't spend any time together.

"Okay well see ya later man!" Troy said as he hung up the phone. "So I guess, Chad is going to Sharpay's party too. He is going to bring Taylor too"

"Okay yey. I'm really excited for tonight!" Gabriella said putting down her brush and turning to Troy.

"Yeah, I am too, I think it will be really fun!" Troy said placing his hands where they belonged, right around Gabriella's waist. Gabriella stepped a closer to Troy and looked up. Her hands perfectly draped over his broad shoulders. It was a moment from a fairytail.

_BUZZ BUZZ_

Gabriella looked down and pulled out her phone from her pocket. She looked at the screen, her moms face was smiling back at her.

"Hey mom." Gabriella said a little annoyed, that was the second time that had happened to her hand Troy.

"Is this a bad time Gabi?" Mrs. Montez said in to the phone with the worry in her voice.

"No, it's fine. what are you doing?" Gabriella said as Troy sat down at the end of the bed and pulled Gabriella onto his lap.

"Nothing really just wanted to check in with you, make sure you are okay." Mrs. Montez said realizing it was a bad time and ending the conversation, even though she missed Gabriella.

"yeah I'm just about to eat breakfast." Gabriella said, trying to hid the fact Troy was trying to have a silent -gesture only conversation with Gabriella as well.

"Okay well it looks like I will be about a week and a half, so I will talk to you then. I love you!" Mrs Montez said caring.

"love you too bye mom!" Gabriella said quickly hanging up the phone.

"TROY! STOP! NOW!" Gabriella squeeled. Troy had began to tickle her never releasing his grip.

"Not until you appologize for talking on the phone!" Troy teased. Giving her the only reason he could think of to hold on to her.

"NO! TROOY STOPPP!" Gabriella screamed trying to realseas from his grip.

"What was that Ms. Montez?!?!" Troy said, gipping her even harder.

"OKAY! TROY IM SORRY! I SORRY!" Gabriella managed to say between gasps of breaths and laughter.

"See that wasn't too hard,"Troy teased hopping up from the bed. "Wanna go get some breakfast."

"Sure, where though?" Gabriella asked, holding Troys hand in hers.

"Ummm.... there is like and einstein's bagels that just opened like a half a mile away." Troy suggested.

"Okay sounds good to me" Gabriella said following Troy down the stiars.

"MOM, Gabriella and I are going to grab some breakfast we will be back in like an hour and a half!" Troy yelled already half way out the door.

The cold winter air sent chills down Gabriella's back. She had left in her coat upstiars. As soon as the doors were open Gabriella cranked on the heat in Troys old truck.

"So are you excited for the party tonight?" Troy asked Gabriella filling the silence of the car.

"Yeah, I am. I'm really glad that your coming. I think its going to be really fun." Gabriella said.

"Yeah, it sounds really weird but uh..." Troy mumbled.

"What Troy?" Gabriella said butterflies in her stomach. _What is he going to say, to be his girlfriend what could it be?!?!?!_ Gabriella screamed in her head.

"Well, its like a Christmas party and its hosted by Sharpay and Ryan, so you know its going to be over the top..." Troy said, thinking about how to say his question.

"Yeah and?..." Gabriella said edging Troy on. _Oh please ask me out Please let me be your girlfriend!!!! _Gabriella tried to contain her excitment to only herself.

"Well, like what should I wear, cause I am completely clueless!" Troy said, coming clean about his worry.

_What???? _Gabriella's heart burst into a thousand peices. But it wasn't the time or place for her tears. So instead she heald her dissapointment in for another time and replied, "Well she said it was semi formal, but casual. So for normal people that don't speak fashion, it means like a nice shirt and pants, maybe a tie to mix things up."

"Okay, when we get home will you help me pick something out?" Troy said pulling into the small parking lot of the Einstein's.

"It would be my honor!" Gabriella replied teasingly.

"Its a date then!" Troy said hoping out of the car and running towards Gabriella's side to open her door.

_A date, man I wish he knew how much I wanted a date with him! How can't he see it? I love him with all my heart!!!!!_ Gabriella said to herself as Troy opened her door. "Thank you sir!" Gabriella said taking his arm and putting on a smile, hiding her longing broken heart.

For the next hour and a half Troy and Gabriella sat in the small coffee and pastery smelling bagle shop. they talked about life, friends, family, and of course the curious future that laied ahead of them both.

_Ring Ring _

Troy looked down at his phone. "Gabi, I'm sorry hold on, its my mom." Troy said appologetically. "Hey mom!" troy said upbeat. "Okay sure thing........Well Gabi and I have the Evans party tonight remember?.........Okay thanks mom I don't know when it ends but we will be okay I'll call you with the details later......love you to bye!" Troy said hanging up the phone. "I'm sorry Gabi, my mom just wanted me to pick up some things for her at the store, and stuff about the party."

"Thats okay, Do you want to get the stuff for her now?" Gabriella said cleaning up the table.

"Okay yeah sure!" Troy said picking up all the trash and throwing it away.

* * *

"Hey Gabi!" Troy called from down the hall.

"Yeah Troy?" Gabriella called back walking to the hallway.

"Will you help me with what to wear?" Troy said poking his head out of the doorway.

"hahaha Sure thing Troy hold on" Gabriella laughed. She walked back into the bathroom and pulled back her front of her har and pinned it in the back. Her brown curly hair fell gently around her shoulders. She walked into Troy's room, the walls covered in Basketball posters, and trophys.

"Hey" Gabriella chirped when she walked into Troys room.

"Hey, I don't know what shirt to wear" Troy said confused holding up three shirts. One was a black button down collered shirt, the others were aobut the same style, but red and white.

" Hmm....Well i wouldn't wear the white, cause its not to festive. So either the black or red." Gabriella said sitting down on his bed. Troy put both of the shirts up to him.

"You choose what do you like the best?" Troy asked facing Gabriella.

"ummm... I would go with the Red." I don't know more holiday-esk" Gabriella laughed.

"Well Red it is" Troy said as he hug up the other two shirs, and hanging the red one on his door frame. "What are you going to wear?" Troy asked interested.

"I'm not quite sure yet, but i think just my red dress from junior year. Remember from after the Championships and the Scholastic Decatholon oh and you can't forget the Call Backs." Gabriella laughed thinking back to that crazy day at East High.

"Yeah how could I ever forget that day!" Troy said. "We hotwired the gym, made everyone evacuate the building, and we had the best time singing together, just like kindergarten" Troy sat down next to Gabriella on the bed pulling her under his arm. Her head reasing perfectly onto his chest.

"Just like kindergarten" Gabriella repeated, letting the magic of those simple three words soak in. She looked up at Troy and looked into the icy bule, caring loving eyes. Gabriellas stomach was full of butterflys, like it always was when she was around him. Troy began to lean down. Just like a fairytale kiss.

"Do you know what time it is!" Gabriella asked quickly. Making Troy pull back from the kiss. Gabriella's nerves got the best of her, she freaked out and pulled away.

"Um, its 6:30" Troy said, still taken back on the sudden break from Gabriella.

"Oh well I think Sharpay said the party satred at 7 and i still need to get ready!" Gabriella said getting up from the bed.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Troy asked politly

"Uhhh Sure if you want to, I'm just going to be in the bathroom." Gabriella said still nervous and full of butterflys.

"Okay I will be in there soon, i am going to tell my mom we are going to leave soon." Troy said

"stupid stupid stupid!!!!" Gabriella screamed at herself as she rushed into her bathroom. "he was about to kiss you! How could you have chickened out, its what you have been dreaming about!!" she scolded as she looked at herself in the mirror. Gabriella quickly composed herself and washed her face. She quickly pulled half of her hair up letting the bottom half fall to her shoulders.

"Hey Gabs are you okay?" Troy said poking his head into the bathroom.

"Yeah! Im fine," Gabriella lied starting to apply her eye liner. "Im just really excited for the party!"

"Yeah, same here! Im really glad that we could go together!" Troy said looking down at his thumbs.

"Yeah me too Troy!" Gabriella said turning towards Troy looking at herself once more before they headed off to an unforgettable Christmas party.


	6. Mistletoe Kisses

_Ding Dong!!!_

"Hey Gabi, hey Troy," Ryan said warmly opening the door letting Troy and Gabriella escape the cold New Mexico winter air. "I'm so glad that you guys could make it!"

"Yeah same here," Gabriella said admiring the Evans stunning house. "Wow you guys did an amazing job with the decorations!" Gabriella continued. the fireplace was lit warming the air inside. Four stockings hung perfectly over the fireplace. Lights hung around the room filling the Christmas spirit. and the most amazing Christmas tree draped with ornaments and lights and candy canes with the perfect star on the top. It looked like a Christmas tree right out of a catalog.

"Thanks, but Sharpay was the one to do it all! I just made sure everything worked out for her!" Ryan said laughing.

"Well it looks amazing!" Troy chimed in

"Your welcome to go to the backyard Taylor, Chad, Kelsi and Jason are already there, Im going to check on Sharpay, ill see you later!" Ryan said rushing up the stairs leaving behind Gabriella and Troy. They walked outside into the cold air.

"Hey Gabi!" Taylor said excited getting up from her seat near the fire.

"Hey Tay you look really pretty!" Gabriella said looking at Taylors golden strapless dress.

"Thanks! You do too!" Taylor said in return.

"Thanks." Gabriella said sitting down next to Taylor near the warm fire. Troy found a seat between Gabriella and Chad. Hello's were being shared, and stories about every ones break filled the air. People soon began to fill the backyard. Friends of Sharpay and Ryans from Drama began to filter in, Cheerleaders, Jocks, Skaters. Apparently Sharpay got over her clique-ophobia.

"Everyone Attention" Sharpay said from the doorway. She was in a pink sparkle dress that reached her knees, with thin straps that crossed behind her back. " I just wanted to say thank you for coming, and I hope you all have an awsome night and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!" She said as she raised her glass.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!" everyone replied.

"Gabi!" Taylor said coming around the corner of the house where the playground was with Chad rigth behind her.

"Hey Tay!" Gabriella said Troy still sitting with her.

"Will you go inside with me to get some hot chocolate?" Taylor said as Chad sat down next to Troy.

" Uh..." Gabriella looked over at Troy apologetically.

"It's fine, Chad and I will be here" Troy said to Gabriella.

"Yeah, Do you want any Boys?" Gabriella said as she and Taylor linked arms.

"No were good thanks ladies" Chad called back as Gabriella and Taylor walked into the warm house.

"Okay girl, what's going on?" Taylor said looking at Gabriella.

"Nothing!" Gabriella said defensively and blushing.

"Okay whatever honey, but I'm just saying, its Christmas you never know whats going to happen, and I know you love Troy, I can see it in your eyes." Taylor said handing Gabriella her hot chocolate.

"Thanks Tay. Love you girl!!" Gabriella said with a smile. Taylor gave Gabriella a smile and walked outside just as Troy walked in.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella said perky. Pushing the advice Taylor had just given her to the back of her head.

"Hot Chocolate sounded good" Troy said as he grabbed a cup from the counter and began making his own.

"Yeah its really cold outside!" Gabriella said taking a seat at the bar stool so she could still be with her almost lover.

"Hey Gabi!" Ryan called from the bottom of the staircase in the adjoining room.

"Yeah Ry?" Gabriella said walking into the other room

"Hey sorry. Sharpay thought I should change my tie color cause it didn't match." Ry explained turning away from the mirror to look at Gabriella

"Sounds like her, want help with your tie?" Gabriella asked walking towards him.

"Yeah thanks!" Ryan chuckled. Gabriella's dad had taught her how to tie his tie when she was younger.

"There you go! Very handsome!" Gabriella said taking at look at him.

"Thanks, Ugh Sharpay needs me now, hope you are having fun!" Ryan said as he rushed outside to help his sister with whatever crazy plan she was thinking of now.

"RAWR!" Troy said grabbing Gabriella's waist from behind. His head fit perfectly on her shoulder, his arms perfectly around her waist.

"God Troy! You scared me, I thought you went back outside!" Gabriella said turning around to find herself looking up into the perfect blue eyes she was in love with. Gabriella's heart was pounding. _Maybe Taylor is right, this might be the christmas i will never forget!_Gabriella screamed in her head. She did not dare break away from Troys eyes, for fear that it might be the last time she would look him in the eyes. But Troy broke away from her chocolate brown eyes and in that very second Gabriella's heart broke. She would have rather spend that whole Christmas Break alone. She was about to run home, when she realized Troys hands were still holding her close at the hips. And her hands were still draped around his perfectly toned shoulders. She looked at Troy. His eyes were at the archway seperating the kitchen and the entry hallway. There was hanging a simple green and red plant....Misteltoe.

Gabriella's heart started racing. _Misteltoe means one thing!!! DON"T CHICKEN OUT GABRIELLA!_ She screamed keeping her composure on the outside. Troy looked down and into her perfect brown eyes still holding her as close as possible never letting her go. And just like in a fairytale Gabriella and Troy leaned in for the perfect most romantic Christmas Kiss. Gabriella's heart raced while Troy pulled away too say the words Gabriella had longed to hear for 2 years:

"Gabriella I love you, I have always loved you, and i don't want to waist another day keeping that a seceret will you be my girlfriend?"

"You don't know how long I have waited to say yes to that question" Gabriella replyed pulling Troys head in and sealing the promise with a perfect kiss.

Troy was right....that was a Christmas Gabriella never forgot.....3


End file.
